cassandra_palmer_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Mages
Mages Introduction Mages are essentially users of Magic. Mages are vaguely divied by the type of magic they do. Mages who practice practice "good" magic generally belong to the Silver Circle. Mages who practice practice "Dark" magic generally belong to the Black Circle. There are some Witches who are powerful enough to choose to remain independent, form their own covens. About Powers & Abilities * Alchemy * Some mages are inherently stronger than others.Touch the Dark, ch. 8 Source of Magic * Human magic users can borrow only a tiny amount from nature; most of their power has to come from themselves. Touch the Dark, ch. 8 * Dark-magic users: borrow tremendous magical energy by stealing the lives of others or from the netherworld, but they pay a huge price for it.Touch the Dark, ch. 8 Magic Children * Magical children are usually graded by ability early, so they can be shunted towards an appropriate apprenticeship—Cassie was not.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 6 Tools of Magic Most mages use some kind of cheat to enhance their abilities... * Talismans to gather natural energy like batteries over long periods, to be disbursed at the mage's command, like Billy's necklace * Some form links with other magic users that allow them to borrow power in time of need, like the Silver Circle. * Enlist as allies magical creatures who can absorb natural energy better than they. Touch the Dark, ch. 8 Organizations or Groups of Mages * Silver Circle * Corps * Great Council * M.A.G.I.C. * Black Circle * Rogue Mages * Witches * Coven Witches (independent of the Silver Circle) Types of Mages * War Mages; Supernatural cops—most War Mages are in the Corps * Clairvoyants: Seers and Oracles—have visions or glimpses of the future. * Pythia: world's chief Seer * Necromancers: Magic users with a talent for the dead * Nulls: mages who deaden magic * Jinx: a walking Murphy's Law—out-of-control power crops up on a regular basis, A jinx's actions were usually harmful.Embrace the Night, ch. 6 * Flukes: a catch-all them for magic oddities involving luck of any kind. * Scrims: PC term for mages with little ability * Witches: * Wardsmiths: (see Wards ) * Telepaths: Characteristics / Nature / Traits * Magic users tend to live longer than most humans, including Witches.Touch the Dark, ch. 9 Known Mages * John Pritkin * Mac * Caleb Carter * Jonas Marsden * Misfit Mafia * Sarah Lee * Jason Lee * Fanatic * Forkface * Jesse * Roger Palmer * Augustine Other Details * Magic of the Mages or the Pythia doesn't work right in Faerie. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 5 * A powerful, untrained magic user is a target, nothing more. Power can be siphoned away if you don't know how to protect yourself. The Dark Circle has no compunction whatever about stealing magic from anyone they can.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 6 Rogue Mages Renegade Mages worked outside the system, independent form either the Silver Circle or the Black Circle. Most Rogue Mages lived constantly under a death threat from the Circle's Corps of War Mages, and they had serious addictions. Renegade mages occasionally did jobs for Tony—their addictions had Tony's blessing since it kept them eager for work. They feared the War Mages and they fear Golems near as much. Touch the Dark, ch. 3 Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 1. Touch the Dark Mages from the two Circles are fighting. Black Circle is allied with Rasputin, along with a lot of other groups who're not happy with the way things are. Tony has also allied with Rasputin. Touch the Dark, ch. 8 Other Associated Characters, Places, Groups, Magic, etc. * M.A.G.I.C. * Silver Circle * Black Circle * Great Council * Corps of War Mages * Book References See Also * Silver Circle * Black Circle * Wards * M.A.G.I.C. Category:Supernatural Types Category:Mages